highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Connor MacLeod
How many continuities, and which releases should be consider part of which? On the surface, and only considering the original release of Highlander II at this time, I think the following makes the most sense (although Connor does not appear in them all): C1: Highlander / Highlander III: The Final Dimension C2: Highlanter II: The Quickening C3: Highlander: The Animated Series C4: Highlander: The Series / Highlander: Endgame / Highlander: The Source (uncertain) C5: Highlander: The Search for Vengeance Due to the major different with the second film, I have placed it appart from the others. The Animated Series and Search for Vengeance certainly stand alone due to content. I am having difficulty bridging the events of Duncan's adventures to include The Source considering the outcome of Endgame (unless I'm assuming to much with the conclusion of the film). I do not have the novelization of the first movie (but I would like to eventually, and assume it fits nicely with the first movie) and plan to review the comic book releases, which I assume at this point will fit with The Series continuity. Input is most appreciated. Redknight 14:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :The most-used fan continuity is the one established in Highlander: Endgame which states that Highlander 1 happened, then at some point later Connor entered the sanctuary and the events that happened in Highlander 2 and 3 where just drug induced dreams while he was in the sanctuary. The source, if I understand the official boards correctly, is considered non-canon. But who knows, since Davis-Panzer like to piss on their product. 15:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::That's... wow, I don't now what to say really. I understood that Highlander: The Series had been established as a seperate continuity so Highlander: Endgame would logically be part of that continuity. Any reference to the previous movies I would take as similar events which have occured in this alternate reality. As for The Source, I need to rewatch it (and Endgame for that matter) to refresh my memory in order to formulate an adequate understanding in forming a reasonable list of continuities. Regardless of where my logic leads me, thank you for the input. 22:50, November 29, 2010 (UTC) - (I did not realize I was not signed in, sorry --Redknight 14:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ) :Rewatching Highlander: Endgame at the moment, and considering how the Gathering keeps getting pushed back from movie to movie to keep the overlaying concept rolling, it is possible to have all the films, with the exception of the original Highlander 2 cut, conform to a single continuity. The recut of Highlander 2 (which I'll need to rewatch to confirm) will likely fall into the singular continuity as well. The outcome of this merging places the television series within the same continuity as the original movie as well. Since events are somewhat 'flexible' (to keep things on a relatively positive note) it may be possible to simplify the continuities into three: C1: Highlander / Highlander III: The Final Dimension Highlander: The Series / Highlander: Endgame / Highlander: The Source (still need to confirm Source) C2: Highlanter II: The Quickening (original or recut, the dystopic future cannot fit anything else produced) C3: Highlander: The Animated Series C4: Highlander: The Search for Vengeance Perhaps not a popular vision, but does it appear to be possible to have such simplified divisions with anyone else? ::I've sat through the horrid affair of ''The Source ''again. Being set in the future and assuming that The Prize was not involved in the defeat of Kell, it should be included where I have noted. I know there are differences here and there between the original mythology and the television mythology, but most are minor (I think) and my new amalgamation of continuities should work, shouldn't it? 15:36, December 29, 2010 (UTC) The "Way of the Sword" comic-book series isn't set in the TV Series universe, by admition of the writer, JT Krul. Thus it shouldn't be included in the section of Connor's life as it was covered by the TV Series continuity. ....For what it's worth regarding the wandering Gathering, in the last episode of the first season of the audio season Kurgan Rising Duncan muses aloud about *another* gathering occuring, which implies that at least for the show's continuity the gathering is apparently cyclical or periodic. Might help explain why the hell new immortals keep popping up if everything is meant to be winding down to a zero sum death match. Also seems to strengthen the argument for different continuities, honesly I'd chuck the Source and all the other movies except the first and endgame into a separate land of delusion and just focus on hammering out the rest. The comics with the noted exception of Way of the Sword are clearly shoehorned (at times) into the series continuity. It is amusing that of all entries in the 'canon' the comics and the audio series seem to be the most respectful to the tattered remnants of canon still remaining...Bad Asch 22:09, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I'd rather this wikia ignored everything except the first film, the TV Series and the audio novels. All sequels to the first film suck major ass and are not worth anyone's respect. But we can't have everything can we? At the time I was giving the page a major edit, I wanted to put in as much information as possible. Because of the many different continuities, I had to go with the alternate universe section. But making new pages for the different incarnations of Connor works very well. And yeah, "Way of the Sword" definitely doesn't fit in with the series canon. But it could fit in a broad sense (and I mean BROAD, considering the loss of Masamune). So I just decided to put it in at the time anyway. Either way, the multiple pages works much better. Time Lord Enthusiast 03:42, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I agree. The character has been a lead and a supporting character in a number of continuities that TPTB never decided strong for or against. Its like they liked that an unofficial multiverse existed, thus made no efforts to dissassuade the fans that what they thought was true. This way, the varyind inconsistencies of the character's history can make more sense. Like you mentioned, Time Lord Enthusiast - "The Way of the Sword" is ''clearly ''not set in the same universe where Connor lost his head. The author, JT Krul, even admited so in an interview he had with a Highlander fan during a talk they had about his work on the Green Lantern comics. And Highlander has always been a favorite of Davis/Panzer, and they practically advocated it as an alternate sequel to the first film, meaning that it with the first film made up a continuity... Thus this page. Anyway, sorry if I bored you with this. Thank you for reading my two cents on the subject. Good day to you.HighlanderFan83 21:13, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I would like to point out the continued attempt by an editor around here to edit the Connor MacLeods pages into one, thus taking away from the character's many perspective fates. TPTB never said that Highlander 2 was not canon, same with The Animated Series, and have only clearly defined Endgame as following the Series. By the same token, the producers have indeed encouraged the notion that Highlander 2, and thus its effects on the characters' fates, as taking place to a parallel universe to the TV Series continuity - not to mention the very fact that several of Highlander 2 references to past times are canonical even to the TV Series (ie., the Rosemary and its appearence in "Element of Fire"). So I would please ask for the pages to remain as they are now, with Connor having a different page for each continuity, especially since he's alive in one and dead in more than one. Thank you for your time, and sorry if I might sound a bit snappy - not my intention.(HighlanderFan83 12:04, May 6, 2012 (UTC)) Dude, Undid an edit that said Conner was a live. He isn't. Clearly dead as per the movie. There are three pages about Connor MacLeod, each regarding the varying continuties he's been in. Look to the upper left portion of his page, and you'll see them. Here, let me help you: http://highlander.wikia.com/wiki/Connor_MacLeod_%28TV_Series%29, http://highlander.wikia.com/wiki/Connor_MacLeod_%28The_Animated_Series%29 Next time, pay attention.HighlanderFan83 (talk) 15:47, May 1, 2015 (UTC) TV Conner: Dead. Movie Conner: Dead. The TV Series Connor extends to the TV Series' two feature films, Highlander: Endgame and Highlander: The Source. By extension, Connor in that continuity is dead, but in the one of the first two films, he isn't. Thats the way it is, so stop trying to change that. And its ConnOr, by the way.HighlanderFan83 (talk) 15:53, May 1, 2015 (UTC) That's the point, the guy from the series and the guy in the post series movies is the same guy and is dead. No, thats not the point. The producers clearly and consciously made the films as distinct as possible, with them only following the basic parameters of the first film. And this is a wikia whose purpose is to make sense of the varying portrayals of the character, and as such, three pages were created to satisfy that and make certain of the distinctions. One Connor experienced Highlander 2, the others didn't. One Connor died by Duncan, the others didn't. And another Connor died by Kortan, and the others didn't. This wikia's purpose is supposed to distinct those versions, and as such, I would kindly ask you to refrain from editing the Movie Connor. As I've provided, there is a page for the TV Series' Connor, which should satisfy your needs.HighlanderFan83 (talk) 16:01, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Could someone please cite precisely where "Connor (or Conner if they used the book) married Katherine"?Nosperants (talk) 01:34, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Following his exile, Connor MacLeod was reborn in A.D. 1518 in Glenfinnan, Scotland, near the shores of Loch Shiel. He was raised by his father and his mother, Caiolin MacLeod.[1] In 1528, in celebration of Connor's 10th birthday, his cousin Dougal caught a salmon for him that they soon ate.[3] As a prominent member of the clan, he was quickly betrothed and married to a neighboring clanswoman, Katherine.[1] Where does that come from?